The young and the hopless
by Pale Rag Doll
Summary: Does Zell fall in love with Seifer. Or the new girl guess y'all gotta read to find out!
1. Young and hopless hearts

Young and hopeless  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Aykma. GC owns the song 'the young and the hopeless' and i wish I owned Billy from GC....but..what can I say a girl can dream right? LoL.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first song-fic EVER so don't yell at me if it sux!  
  
A girl dressed in all black sat at a table by herself in the cafeteria. 'She looks lonely....Maybe I should go talk to her. I mean she is new here and all.' Zell thought. He stood at his place in line a bit longer. When he got to the register the lady said  
  
"Here ya go Zell. For once you finally got your hotdogs." she put a tray of 5 hotdogs on the counter.  
  
Zell reached into his pocket to get the money to pay for them but the lady just told him that she would take care of them.  
  
"Thankx!" he said.  
  
He turned around and stood for a few seconds wondering if he should go talk to the new girl. But then his legs just led him there.  
  
"Um.....heh...is this seat taken?" he said blushing.  
  
The pale girl looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Oh...no....I was just leaving anyway." She started gathering her things  
  
'Thats odd..she just didnt look like she was leaving' Zell thought.  
  
"Oh..no..you don't have to go. I wanted to talk accually." he said.  
  
The girl looked around to see if maybe he could possibly be talking to someone else. Then looked at him and pointed to herself. "Wait a minute...you wanna talk...to me?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah..." he said sitting down. They sat there for a while and she stared for a few seconds.. But quickly went back to her book. Zell stared trying to find out what book she was reading but he couldn't see the title. "So...uh. Whats your name?" Zell asked.  
  
Yet again she looked up from the book and said "Aykma....Aykma Harvey...You?"  
  
"Dell...Dell Zintch...er...Zell, Zell Dincht!" he said blushing and sratching the back of his neck. Aykma giggled but stopped almost as soon as she started. "Er......I tend to get that way when I'm nervous...heh" Zell said shrugging.  
  
"Its ok... People are people." she said smiling an almost secret smile.  
  
"So...uh..not to be rude...But are you against being happy or something?" Zell inquired.  
  
" Oh no..I just grew up living a hard life. You know..working everyday just to live. Running from thugs at night coming home. When I lived in Galbadia life was pretty hard. Thats why I moved here hoping life would change. You know. I hope I can get a dencent job here so I don't have to hear people telling me its wrong to steal. Who are they to judge me ya know?" she said. Then smiled nervously. "I said more than I should have but I guess maybe...even though..I've only known you a few minutes...I think I can trust you."  
  
~*~Hard days made me Hard nights shaped me I don't know they somehow saved me And i know im making something out of this life they call nothing i Take what i want take what i need they say it's wrong, but its right for me I wont look down Wont say im sorry I know that only God can judge me ~*~  
  
That night Zell when Zell got back to his dorm he heard someone scream. Not a scared scream. But a fustrated scream. He looked down the hallway only to find Aykma. He walked down to see what was wrong.  
  
"God dammit! You freaking door why wont you open!!!!" she screamed at the door.  
  
"Whoa...settle down killer!'' he smiled...but regreted saying it because her necklace alone looked like it could kill. It was a spiked dog collar.  
  
"Well the f*cking door wont open! Gr!" she said yet again trying to type in her pin code for the door.  
  
"Well...first of all your pushing the wrong button to enter...and second of all you have the wrong room." she looked up at him and asked  
  
"How the hell do you know I have the wrong room?"  
  
Zell replied "Because...this is room number 253...Your room number 254" he pointed across the hallway. "Oh...." she said blushing. Then she walked over to the door and typed in the code. The door opened into a cozy little one bedroom dorm.  
  
"Please say we can paint these?" she said looking at the color sceme. The walls were pink and the curtains were purple. Zell had to admit he would defintly paint it to.  
  
"Yeah your allowed to" he said then continued "Do you seriously think that Garden would paint a room this color?"  
  
She smiled "I guess not." Then suddenly she leaned up and kissed him. Then she went into her dorm and shut the door quickly behind her. Zell just stood outside in the hallway for a few seconds. Then went to his dorm and went to bed  
  
The next morning Zell woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He mumbled a few woords along the lines of 'what the hell...' and 'this early?' Then crawled out of bed. Put his pants on over his boxers and answered the door. "Seifer? What the hell do you want this early in the morning?" Zell said clearly annoyed.  
  
"Rajin, Fujin and I just took a look at the survalance cameras from last night and we found something quite interesting involving you and that new girl." Seifer smirked.  
  
"Yeah something against garden rules, ya know?" Rajin chipped in.  
  
"AFIRMITIVE." Fujin to.  
  
Zell rolled his eyes then said "What? The fact that we kissed? Sue me! God!" Zell said slamming his door. He looked at his clock 7:45 AM 'Shit...I'm going to be late!' he thought the ran to get his shirt and threw it on and ran to his first class. By the time he got there class had already started Quistis looked at him then said "I don't want to hear it now tell me after class." Then she continued with her lesson. Zell went over and stood next to Aykma.  
  
"What happened? Did you sleep in?" she whispered almost giggling  
  
"Well, that and Seifer held me up with a speech about how being out that late at night and kissing were against Garden rules" he smiled  
  
"Class has started you two!" Quistis yelled at them.  
  
When class ended everyone filed back into the garden. A few of them went to their dorms and the others went to the library. However Aykma wondered off in another direction. She was going towards the quad. Zell didn't say anything. But was she supossed to go to the quad? And if she was....Why?  
He walked into the library and went to check up on his favorite book. But only to discover that someone had already signed it out.......Again. So he picked up yet another kick-boxing magazine and read that in his favorite seat in the corner. Suddenly someone ran inside the library. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see who it was. "Um...heh heh...I got lost?" Aykma said and walked over to Zell  
  
"Why didn't you stop me from going to the quad?" she asked quietly, but firmly.  
  
"I thought thats where you were supossed to go."  
  
"Yeah you just wanted to embarass me!" she smiled. Zell looked at her black lips. 'I never thought for a second I would fall in love with a dark being?' he thought. The bell rang and everyone got up and left. As Zell and Aykma were walking out the door they ran into Squall. Aykma literally. She fell down.  
  
"Hey you mother-f*cker! What the hell is that all about?!" she said picking up her books.  
  
"I'm sorry. Here let me help you" Squall said picking up some of her books.  
  
"Well. I can see this is going to be interesting. I'm going to do this everyday. Tomorrows gonna be the same. This happened every day at Galbadia." She said standing up.  
  
Then Squall noticed Zell.  
  
"Oh..you two are friends?" he asked  
  
"Yeah..."Zell said looking down knowing even though it wasn't confirmed they were pretty much going out.  
  
"Oh...I get it! You two are friends like me and Naur!" he said smiling. Naur, or accually Naurwen, was his girlfriend.  
  
"What oh! No...I mean, yes, or no!" Aykma said blushing.  
  
"Ok..whatever..." Sqaull said walking away. They went to lunch. Zell got the food, and they sat down at the same table as yesterday.  
  
"So whats your family like?" Zell asked.  
  
"Well, my mom died when I was born. And me and my dad never got along." she said without looking up. Zell knew what it was like to not have a parent. He had grown up without a father.  
  
"He said I was to much of a klutz to be his daughter." then she looked down  
  
"Its ok. I know what its like to live with only one parent. Accually she wasn't my real mother." Zell said.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess....We never got along because...well, I dunno. Maybe its because he blamed me for mom dieing and all. He got along great with my brother. Well, he wasn't my real brother. We adopted him. From a little orphanage near the ocean." she looked down again and swirled her straw around in her drink. "I remember a little boy I met there. I had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. But I forgot all about him after I met you." she blushed.  
  
Zell looked up "Was the orphanage...stone?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and it had a lighthouse out back." she flipped her white hair back and looked at him with a quizical look "How'd you know it was stone?"  
  
"I was the little boy. I remember because you guys came and got someone. But I remember a happy colorful little girl. She told me her dream was-"  
  
"Was to sing!" Aykma interupted. "Thats why I forgot about him. Because you were him!"  
  
Zell took her hand and said "I betcha that bright and colorful girl is still somewhere beneath all that make-up! And I bet she can still sing like I remember"  
  
She smiled at him then looked down "But...everyone always told me it was no use. That even if I did try to get somewhere I would go fast....but I would go nowhere. Except for Irvine. He was always there for me. Then he went away on that big mission."  
  
"Irvine? Irvine Kinneas?" Zell inquired  
  
"Yeah. Hes my step-brother....I miss him so much"  
  
"Why does he have a different last name than you?"  
  
"Because when he found out who his real parents were he used his real last name." she explained her white hair falling back in front of her face.  
  
"You know hes still here at this Garden. After the big mission we all stayed here instead of going home to our families" Zell said taking her hand "I'm sure he'll remember you. If he sees you!"  
  
~*~ And if i make it through today. Will tomorrow be the same? Am i just running in piss. And if i stumble and i fall Should i get up and carry on? Will it all just be the same? Cause im young and im hopeless. Im lost and i know this. Im going nowhere fast thats what they say. Im troublesome I've fallen im angry at my father. its me against this world and I dont care. I dont care ~*~  
  
They left the cafeteria and headed straight for the parking-lot knowing this is where Irvine spent most of his time working on the cars. When they walked in it appeared empty. But after standing there for a few seconds they heard someone say "God dammit! Where the hell is that wrench?" They looked around for a few second and then they saw where it came from. Someone was working on the car.  
  
"Irvine Micheal Kinneas! You had better watch your mouth or I'll tell papa!" Aykma said shaking a finger  
  
Irvine slide out from under the car stood up, but his back was to them. When he turned around he looked her straight in the eye and said "Aykma Turquoise Harvey. You had better be careful remember that I am your older brother still!" he smiled. Then he walkled over to her and hugged her. Then he stepped back and looked at her "You know for a 16 year old you don't look that young" Zell 's eyes widened. How stupid had he been to not ask her how old she was. Three years! He should have thought about that.  
  
"So..Zell you taken care of my baby sis?" Irvine said smiling, knowing there had to be something going on between them.  
  
"Uh..yeah. I'm taking care of her" Zell said a little shaky because he knew what Irvine was like with his gun and how easily he could shot a moving target.  
  
Irvine laughed "Zell calm down. You act as if I was gonna shoot ya or something. Your not worth the bullets." Zell sighed in relief. Aykma giggled. Irvine looked at the floor for a few seconds then said "Ah-ha! I found the wrench!" he stooped down to pick it up and as he did so Aykma pushed him over. Then ran to the other side of the truck. When Irvine stood up he looked at Zell. Zell pointed out the door. Irvine's gaze followed his hand. He started walking towards the door but turned around and ran over and grabbed Aykma.  
  
"You'll little scamp!" he started tickling her  
  
"Hey! No fair!" she yelled between laughs. Zell loved her laugh. He loved everything about her. The way her hair fell on her face. Her beautiful silver eyes. He was in love. He was afraid to admit it. He had never felt this way before though. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Zell. Dude.....you ok?" he heard Irvines voice.  
  
He shook his head "Oh yeah. I'm ok. I was just thinking." Aykma smiled.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we all go on a triple date?" Irvine asked outta the blue.  
  
They both looked at him for a second then Aykma asked  
  
"..A triple date...the hell is that?"  
  
"Its like a double date....except theres 3 couples instead of 2" he explained.  
  
"Uh...who are the three couples?" Zell asked  
  
"You and my sis. Rags and I. Squall and Naurwen. So what do ya think?"  
  
"Well.......ok!" Aykma said smiling.  
  
"Alright. Off to find Squall and Naur then" Zell said.  
  
Aykma ran over to Irvine and threw her arms around him. Then stepped away and looked at Zell "Ok. We can leave now" So they did. As they walked through the hallways. Zell thought 'They would be...where? Are they ever together anymore?' Then he heard someone fall. He looked down. Yet again, Aykma had run into Squall and fell down. He heard the annoying giggle Squall loved so much He looked up at Naurwen standing in her usual clothing of blue camo pants and a plain tank with a strip accross it.  
  
"Hey just the couple I needed to see!" Zell said happily  
  
"Why?" Naurwen asked  
  
"Because Irvine came up with the idea that we go on a triple date."  
  
Squall looked at him confused but Naurwen jumped in and said "Ok! When and where?!" Zell could easily tell she had a few cans of pop that day....Dr Pepper to be exact.  
  
"I dunno. He didn't specify on that. I'll find out though" Zell said  
  
Naurwen hugged Squall then said "Isn't it SO romantic Squally-chan!"  
  
They left before they heard anymore of those two.... Zell wondered why Squall ever left Rinoa....then he remembered...he didn't leave her. She died. Good she deserved to. If she was stupid enough to walk that close to the edge of garden. While it was moving. Over the ocean. That and it didn't help tha she had been drinking. A lot. Even though she was only 18. He didn't think any of anyone who missed her. Or Selphie....She left Irvine for that Tony Black guy...he ended up killing her. She only left Irvine for him because he had more money. No one knew it but she was a whore. Always wearing that short dress. But Tony killed her because she was messing around with another guy. Everyone felt she deserved it. But Tony was still thrown in jail. They walked into the parking lot only to find Irvine with his arms wrapped tightly around a shorter , raven-blue haired girl. Aykma coughed and the two spilt apart slightly. "Oh hi sis! Zell!" Irvine said  
  
"Hey Irvine. Rags." Zell said wiping his hand on his pants and extending it to Rags. She looked at it for a second then took it.  
  
"Um...Irvine? Are you going to introduce me and your girlfriend to each other?" Aykma piped into this conversation finally.  
  
Irvine looked at her for a second then came back to reality "Oh yeah! Sorry. Aykma this is my girlfriend Rags. Rags this is my sister Aykma"  
  
Aykma smiled and said "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Rags raised an eyebrow at first and Irvine knew she wasn't the type for strangers he hoped she accepted his sister right away like she had him. Then she smiled and said "Oh my Hyne you have to take me shopping sometime! I love your clothes!" Irvine sighed. Then Zell said  
  
"Irvine. Whens the triple date thing. Naurwen wants to know. And so do we"  
  
Irvine looked up from the ground and said "Um...how about.....tonight?"  
  
Zell looked at Aykma and she looked at him then they both looked at Rags who looked at Irvine. Who looked at Aykma and Zell. Then his gaze went to Rags. Then in unison Rags and Aykma said "OK!" they giggled. It was apparent they were going to get along very well. But one thing bugged Zell. What was Rags' real name. He walked over to Irvine and whispered "Dude what is her real name?" Zell inquired pointing to Rags "Rags (he he...thats me! LoL) . Why? Is there a problem or somin?" Irvine looked at Zell with a semi-concerned face. "No. I just never knew. Thats all" he said and Aykma came over to him and smiled. "I can get along very well with her!. Shes into everything I am!" Zell and Irvine smiled. Then Rags came over and said "Hey girl lets go shopping for tonight! We need clothes." Then she looked at Irvine and stuck out her hand. Irvine rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket and handed her a credit card. "Thank you!" she said after kissing him on the cheek and took Aykma's hand and they ran out of the parking lot. Zell waved to Irvine and left.  
  
Zell went into his dorm and found he had 2 messages. One was a telemarketer. 'I hate them. I really have to call that number sometime' he thought. The other was from.....Seifer?  
  
'Zell.......please if you get this call me back. I...uh.....can't explain right now.' Zell looked at his phone for a second then picked it up and dialed Seifers number.  
  
"Hello?" he heard the blonde say on the other end.  
  
"Seifer. Hi. What'd you want?"  
  
"Oh....I...uh..just wanted to talk thats all. You know get to know each other a little?" his voice sounded shakey.  
  
"Well.....what do you want to know?" the short blonde said sitting down on his couch.  
  
"I...uh....Hows your Ma?"  
  
"Shes doing good......" he looked at his watch.  
  
"Well...I..uh...Zell..." then a bunch of mumbling was said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...*mumbles*" the tall blonde said  
  
"Say that again. I couldn't understand you."  
  
"Zell...I...I LOVE YOU! OK?" then he hung up.  
  
Zell stared off into space for a few minutes then thought 'He's gay? And he loves me?......Well...I guess hes not that bad...but..I love Aykma. I'll have to let him down easily.' Then he got up and showered and changed into a pair of cacki pants and an orange hoodie (LoL Naur!) then left to pick up Aykma.  
  
Once he got to her door he knocked and waited for it to open. When it did it was Rags. She smiled and stepped to the side to let him in. He smiled back at her and stepped inside. Aykma was standing in a striped red and black skirt with suspender straps hanging at the sides and a black tank top with a white rose in the middle. She smiled and turned around to expose her back. Instead of her usual lose white hair look she always had it was now in a messy bun with a butterfly clip. And her shirt was also low cut. Not enough to be a halter top but low enough so you could see the dragon tatoo across her back. He had to admit it was very pretty. "Well...what do ya think? It took us all day to buy everything!" he looked to his left to see Naurwen standing there. She was in a silver skirt about calf-length with a red halter-top. Her deep-borwn hair was pulled into two pigtails and apparently had an awful lot of hair-spray in it. Then he looked at Rags. She was standing in a pair of pants kinda like Aykma's except they were plaid black and blue and green, and she had a neon blue one sleeve shirt. Her raven blue hair was hairsprayed straight down in the front and spiked up in the back. Her usual gold nose ring was now changed to a silver one. They were all beautiful. Squall and Irvine were even dressed up a bit to. Squall now had a different color shirt on. It was red. But that was all for him. Irvine ont the other hand had a white button up shirt and a slightly baggeier pair of jeans. 'Rags has made improvements on him I must say. And Naurwen had brought Squall a long way. I wonder...has Aykma changed me at all?' he thought. They all left and headed to the parking lot and got into the silver SUV. Squall and Naurwen sat up front. Zell and Aykma sat in the second row and Rags and Irvine sat in back. They could hear giggling from the back. Aykma turned to look and quickly turned back around. Zell looked at her with a confused look and she leaned over and whispered  
  
"Those two are making out. Don't look. Unless you want to be scared for life." Zell just looked forward and said  
  
"You could at least wait until you two got home tonight to do that."  
  
Irvine replied "Oh. Your just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous...of you sucking face with a 18 year old girl? Yeah right."  
  
Rags replied this time "Zell.....Shut the f*ck up. As I recall your girlfriend is only 17."  
  
Zell kept his mouth shut until they got there. They pulled into a parking lot in front of a tall building. The bottom looked big enough to have a small lobby and elevator and up about 50 yards just big enough for and elevator and beems to support it. The top though looked about the size of a small cafe'. They got out and headed inside. Once in the elevator they all looked at each other and wondering who was gonna press the button. But before any of them realized Naurwen pressed the button and they were at the top already. Naurwen smiled politly and grabbed Squalls hand and stepped off and pressed the button on the outside and waved as they went down again. They all laughed a bit then another boy got on and stood next to Aykma. He was in baggy pants and had black nail-polish on. Aykma smiled at him and said  
  
"Where do you shop? I've been looking for clothes like that for a while. You know to punk him up a bit" and pointed to Zell.  
  
"......."  
  
"Hello? Aren't you gonna say anyhting?"  
  
"......."  
  
Zell whispered to Aykma "He gets those trust funds and shops at expensive stores. He doesn't know anything about being a punk"  
  
She smiled and started singing to herself  
  
"Wondering around downtown taking off the streets. Always taking a 5- finger discount. Trying to stay away from home as much as possible. For fear of being hurt again..."  
  
Zell looked at her and she smiled.  
  
~*~No one in this industry understands the life I lead when I sing about my past its not a gimmick, not an act. These critics, and these trust fund kids try to tell me what punk is. But when I see them on the street they got nothing to say ~*~  
  
They got to the top yet again and saw Naur and Squall standing waiting for them. Rags hit Naurwen on the arm and laughed. Aykma, Naur, and Rags walked up to the desk leaving the guys standing there watching their girlfriends make total fools of the considering they were staring as hard as they could. Rags turned around a whistled Irvine came over and then Naurwen did the same thing and Aykma to. Once the boys were all over to them, they got a table and ordered their food. Naurwen and Zell naturally getting hotdogs. Aykma got a hamburger with fries. Squall got a big ugly. Irvine got chicken fingers. Rags got nachos.  
  
"You know what?" Irvine said  
  
"The term chicken fingers is misleading?" Rags said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It is? You mean chickens don't have fingers? But Zell does." he chuckled and Zell grabbed one of Aykmas fires and threw it at him.  
  
"Hey! But guys really...We should go to that new dance club in Deling........"  
  
Everyone looked at him for a few seconds then they looked at each other and in unison they all said (yes including Squall)  
  
"OK!" They all ate their food and the guys paid. Then they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the Danceclub~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon arriving Naurwen ran to a booth in the back corner.  
  
"HEY! Let's sit here. It's in the corner and it's a half circle-shaped- thingy!" she said jumping up and down.  
  
Rags walked over and smirked. "Hate to burst your bubble.....But they all are that shape"  
  
Squall walked over and sat on the end next to Naurwen, as if protecting her. Naurwen looked up at Rags and said "MEAN!" then she stuck out her tongue. Rags slide in so that she was almost in the middle. Irvine sat mext to her, then Aykma and Zell last.  
  
The waitress came by a little later. "What can I get for you kids tonight?" she asked in a most annoying voice.  
  
"Dr Pepper!" yelled Aykma, Zell, and Naurwen.  
  
"Coke." Rags said as she looked at the ones who had yelled.  
  
"Ditto" Squall said looking at Naurwen who was happily swaying back and forth.  
  
"I'll take a pepsi vanilla" Irvine said. Rags shuddered. She hated anything vanilla.  
  
Zell watched Aykma as she watched everyone out on the dance floor. Soon as everyone expected Naurwen grabbed Squall and drug him out. Just a bit later Rags dragged Irvine out. Zell looked at Aykma 'Maybe she'll drag me out....' he thought. No sooner than he said that she did.  
  
"Come dance!" she said grabbing his hand. He would of ordinarily fought and said no. But he couldn't say no to her face. As she dragged him out the electric slide came on. Zell froze. He had never learned how to do it. Aykma looked at him and smiled. "You have absolutly no clue what your doing do you?" she smirked. "Watch and learn" then she fell into line with everyone else. Once they had gone through it two or three times, Zell figured he could catch the hang out it. So he to stepped into line. Amazingly he did pretty well. Aykma looked at him and asked.  
  
"Are you sure you've never done this before?"  
  
"Positive." he replied spinning.  
  
Aykma started to laugh and Zell thought maybe he had done something wrong. But she quickly pointed out Squall having no clue what he was doing. He was doing all the right things.....Just at the wrong times. When everyone went back he went to the side and when everyone went forward he went backwards until he ran into the persone behind him.  
  
When the song was over they all went back to their seats. Soon another DJ came in and sat up on the opposite stage. After they were done the other group took everything down. The DJ from the new people stood up to the mic and said  
  
"Welcome everyone. We just want you all to know we are not DJ's....I know your all wondering 'Then what the hell is all that stuff up there?' You see....We are KJ's.....Karaoke Jockeys!" he said. He exited the stage and set out books everywhere. Aykma quickly grabbed one. She looked up a song and put it up. Rags looked at her and asked "So? What'd you put in?". Aykma just smiled and didn't say anything. Zell then got up to use the bathroom.  
  
On his way there he ran into someone. Whe he went to say he was sorry, he realized it was Seifer.  
  
"Oh....uh...hey Zell...." the green eyed blonde said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Hey. Sup?!"  
  
"Oh...uh....noting much. How are things with you?"  
  
"Good. What are you doing here anyways?" the spikey haired blonde asked.  
  
"Oh....um...just thought I'd check this place out. I heard so much about it. You?"  
  
"Ah Irvine decided it would be a good place to go after dinner" Zell looked at his feet.  
  
"Oh...So...you and Irvine a ya know....Couple? I thought he had a girlfriend. That what was her name...Rags chick."  
  
"Oh no! Irvines here with her. Squall and Naurwen are here to."  
  
"So your here with them by yourself?" Seifer said looking hopeful again.  
  
"Um...no accually I'm here with Aykma." Zell hated to tell him. He remembered the phone call.  
  
"Oh...." Seifer looked defeated again.  
  
"You can come hang with us if you want. But I gotta piss first." Zell said and waved a hand as he ran off for the bathroom.  
  
When he came out Aykma was on stage singing. Zell quickly ran over so he could hear over the crowd. He looked up at her and smiled. Zell listened carefully to her. She had a beautiful voice.  
  
~*~And if I make it through today Will tomorrow be the same Am I just running in piss And if I stumble and I fall Should I get up and carry on Will it all just be the same? Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless I'm lost and I know this I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say I'm troublesome I'm fallin I'm angry at my father Its me against this world and I don't care I don't care ~*~  
  
Once she was done she jumped off stage right into Zell's arms. They walked back over to the table where Zell could see Seifer had declined his invitation. By this time it was midnight and Rags, Naurwen, and Aykma were all starting to get tired. So they left.  
  
Back at Garden Irvine and Squall both had to carry their dates back to their dorms. Aykma was the only girl awake enough to walk herself. As soon as the other were out of sight she grabbed Zell's hand. He looked down at her. But didn't do anything.  
  
Once at her dorm door, Zell bent over and kissed her.  
  
"Well....uh...goodnight Zell..." she said blushing  
  
"G'nite" he said and started walking away.  
  
"Zell. One more thing." Aykma called after him  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to Aykma." 


	2. TRexuars arent happy at 5 AM

Young and Hopeless Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any FF8 characters. But I do own Aykma, and I own myself...Naurwen owns herself. but I can make he do as I wish because...Its my fic..Haha Naur! lol dun worry wont make you do anything that bad!

Zell woke up early the next day. He rolled over in his queen size bed to check the time. _'Hmmm...5:30?....Why the hell am I awake?'_ he thought. But he got up any way, dressed, grabbed a granola bar from the counter and headed towards the training center quietly.

He arrived at the training center a few minutes later and was almost instantly drawn into battle with a grat. _'This is a good thing..I'm still a little groggy.'_ He quickly demolished it with one punch, but almost as soon as it died he was drawn into a battle with a T-Rexuar. It rammed into him knocking him down.

"Fck! That smarts!" He quickly got up and tried to summon Ifrit but before he could to T-Rexuar roared and attacked him again this time knocking him unconcious. (spelling? Sorry it's early I'm allowed to make mistakes!)

Seifer walked into the training center. He heard a T-Rexuar roar. It was a bone-chilling roar. It was a dangerous roar. A roar that said it was going to make a kill. _' I really hope it's a grat...Please Hyne let it be a Grat!'_ he thought and quickly ran towards where he had heard the sound come frome. He arrived just in time to see

Zell being thrown accross the opening. Seifer watched in horror as the T-Rexuar walked towards the small blonde. He took out his gunblade and quickly attacked the beast. It howled in pain and turned to face him. Seifer summoned Alexander and fast a he possibly could and kill it in one hit. He ran over to Zell and gently slapped his face. "Come on dammit! Wake up.." he picked the small blonde up and carried him to the infirmary.

Zell woke in a room other than his own. He blinked a few times and realized he was in the infirmary. Aykma was sitting in the chair next to him. He tried to set up and she gently but forcfully pushed him back down. "You need your energy. Rest." she said smiling.

"Why? Are we going dancing again?" he asked still in a slight haze.

"No. So you can thank Seifer. You owe him your life you know?" she smiled. "If it hadn't been for him you'd be T-Rexuar food"

"Oh." it was at this time Zell noticed Seifer pacing back and forth in front of his room. "Yeah."

Aykma stood up and started to walk out. "I'll send him in."

She walked into the hallway and said something to Seifer. The tall blonde looked in and nodded. He walked in and sat in the now vacant chair next to Zell.

"Um...Thanks..." Zell said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem. I had to. You know...Because..Well...If I hadn't they would have kicked me outta Garden."

"I guess.."

Seifer got up to leave and as he reached the door he turned and looked at the small blonde in the bed. "Just don't make me do it again. Next time I may not care if they throw me out or not." he smiled and left.

Zell was allowed to go back to his dorm after Dr. K had Aykma swear she would stay with him and help. She helped him back to his dorm and into his bedroom.

"So..you were saved by someone you saved the world from...The irony.." Aykma teased as she handed him a shirt.

"Yeah, I guess...But there is something I need to tell you." he said and exchanged his torn shirt for the clean one.

"Really? What's that?" she handed him a pair of pants and turned away to allow him to change.

"Um, well he called me the other day and said..Well..um..heh..How do you tell your girlfriend this...Hmm...Well he said that he loved me" he tapped her on the shoulder to let her know she could turn around. She turned and faced him.

"Seifer Almasy....Is...gay?"

"It kinda shocked me. But I always kinda thought it at the same time." Zell said laying down on the couch patting the space next to him.

"Hmm, what did you tell him?" she asked taking the space he had just offered.

"I couldn't say anything. He hung up before I could." Zell said yawning.

"Oh..well..hmm..Do you feel the same?"

"Well..I love you..I can't exactly love a guy now can I?" he looked down at the pale girl next to him.

"Accually, you could be a bi. And you could love a guy." She smiled.

"Well..I can't love two people at once.."

"Whatever you decide I don't care. As long as it is what makes you happy. Even if you do choose Seifer over me." she looked up at him and realized he was already asleep. She quietly got up and grabbed a blanket and covered him and laid back down next to him.

"I love you Zell Dincht.."

Zell woke up again for the thrid time that day. He blinked a few times then realized Aykma wasn't laying next to him anymore. He stood up and looked around. Then went into the kitchen. Where everyone was sitting.

"Zell Dincht! I swear if you EVER worry me like that again, you will NOT be getting back up!" Rags said shaking a finger at him.

"Yea! What she said! You had us so worried! But good thing Seify was there to save you" Naurwen said smiling. (Seifer is her older brother)

"Heh..I remember when you two absoluty hated each other.." Irvine smirked.

"Yeah...Now he's saving your ass...." Squall agreed.

Zell just stood there and sheepishly smiled at everyone. "Heh...you guys are just _TO _kind." he sat down and Aykma brought him over a bowl of her homemade caraway soup. "So..um..is it safe to go outside? Or are there thousands of people wondering whats going on?" He looked up from his soup.

"Hold on one second! We'll make sure its safe!" Rags said grabbing Naurwen's hand and draged her outside.

A few seconds later.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone please exit this area. Go somewhere else! Like your dorm. Or the Library...Hyne knows you all could study!!!" Rags voice was slightly muffled through the door. But Naurwens came in a little clearer.

"Yes! Everyone go somewhere else!!! Zell needs his rest and wishes to not be bothered!"

The girls stepped back inside and smiled at Zell.

"So..Zell? Did you thank Mr. Almasy for saving your patheitc ass?" Rags asked sitting next to him.

Zell dropped his spoon and everyone stared at her.

"What? Is it something I said?" she slid down a little bit below the table.

"...'Mr. Almasy'? Rags...Are you ok? Does your head need examined?" Squall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You never really liked him much...Well..you did...But..You know..You didn't like the way he abused the power he was given." Irvine added.

"Well..um..I've got a new respect for the guy is all.. I mean..he did save my best guy friends life."

"Riight.." Naurwen laughed. "And I'm queen of England."

"What's England?" Aykma asked.

"Um..I dunno..A place..in another world" She explained.

"Ok.."

Zell stood up and looked at everyone. "Now if you all don't mind. I would like to have a little bit to myself."

They all stood and left. But before Rags left she put his arms around him and whispered "We need to talk later."

Zell nodded and she left.

He started towards his bathroom to take a shower, but halfway there he was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Coming!" He walked over to the door and opened it. Looking at the chest of a taller man. He looked up and realized it was Rajin.

"Uh, Hello?"

"Umm...Zell..can..we..uh..talk?"

"Yea. Sure whatever." Zell realized how much taller Rajin accually was than him at this moment. but he stepped aside to let Rajin in.

"So...what brings you here?"

"Well..you know that Seifer is practically in love with you right?"

"Yes..." Zell suddenly became uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Yeah...well..um..How do you get him to like you so much?" Rajin began to turn a bright red.

"Um..I..uh..You gay?"

"Well..half..I'm bi."

"Oh..Well..I don't know. He just likes me I guess.." Zell rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Have you told him you liked him?"

"Well..no."

"You probably should. Get it out on the table. Maybe he likes you too..And is just to afraid to say it."

"Ok..Thank you! I'll try it!" he got up and left.

_'I think that is the longest time he has gone without saying ya know?'_ Zell thought and continued to head towards his shower.

YAY..chapter 2..finished...after...like...forever...but my old computer died..so I got a new one..that didnt have the right type of files...then that computer died..so i had it worked on..and now it has the right file.. YAY..

so wait for chapter 3. Is it Zell and Aykma..or Zell and Seifer? Or Rajin and Seifer? Or Seifer and Aykma hey wait..where did that come from..Oh well..it may happen. You never know what my demented head will throw out next. Please..if you took the time to read this..Take the time to review it. I always take constructive critism (spelling? hey its ok..Its 1 AM i'm allowed a few spelling errors!)

Well that is all...


End file.
